


The Substitute

by Elensule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Big Brother Dean, Gym, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean showed up to his regular Wednesday night class at the gym, he never expected the substitute to be so hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I couldn't focus on anything, and so the ever wonderful Lisa told me "just write about them going to the gym". And so this was born. No, it's not R&W but it got me to write again. So. Thanks, Lisa!

Dean pulled in the YMCA parking lot, shaking his head. He _really_ didn’t feel like working out, but he knew he always felt better when he did. Even after a long day at the shop. And besides, his workout buddy was expecting him. He grabbed his gear from the front seat and headed in, nodding to the cheery girl at the front desk. The guys at the shop probably wouldn’t believe it, he thought, as he ducked into the locker room. He changed quickly, pulling on the tight pants and loose, loose lime green tee shirt. It was as close to a uniform as the class had, and he noticed a few more guys changing as he grabbed his water bottle and headed out.

He crossed the open gym space quickly, headed for one of the glass walled classrooms. There were already several people, mostly women, stretching in the.open space. He zeroed in on the only other guy in the room, heading toward him without hesitation. “Hey, Kevin,” he said, lifting the bottle in a quick salute to the young man who was the whole reason he was there. He might have initially thought the Big Brother/Little Brother program was stupid, but Sam had convinced him otherwise, and Dean really couldn’t say he regretted getting to be a positive force in the lives of young men. Even if it involved… stretching his comfort zone a little.

“Hey, Dean!” The boy grinned brightly, lifting his own bottle in reply before he resumed his stretching. “You can take me home tonight, right? Mom said she thinks she might get asked to pull a double at the hospital. If you can’t take me I can catch the bus, but…”

“No way, dude,” Dean said, beginning his own stretching routine. “Of course I’ll take you home, no big deal. Hey, if your mom’s working, I’ll even take you for burgers after.” He knew that at least part of the request was Kevin wanting to ride in Baby, and well, who could blame him? She was a damn fine car. And anyway, Mrs. Tran never let Kevin eat out, so it was a semi-regular Wednesday treat for the two of them.

The rest of the class was filtering in around them, but Dean didn’t see their teacher. Odd; Charlie was usually the first one there, blaring her samba music and generally building up the excitement. 

"Burgers sound great.” Kevin grinned; even though he knew how important studying was, Wednesday nights with Dean made the rest of the week go so much more smoothly. He kept stretching, but he could see that Dean's attention wasn't all there.

“Huh… Charlie’s running kinda late, isn’t she?” Dean frowned, looking out the wide windows to the main gym, looking for her trademark shock of red hair.

“Yeah… I would have expected her to be here by now.” Kevin sounded a little worried when he realized Dean was right, but before he could say anything else, the door opened again. A man Dean had never seen before walked in, and Dean’s heart skipped a beat.

His pants were no tighter than anyone else’s, but Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the man’s ass. Well, not until he stopped at the front of the room and set down his boombox. The blue of his eyes and gruff, commanding voice took over instead. “Hello, everyone. My name is Castiel. Charlie has unfortunately come down with an unusually bad cold, and asked me to take over this evening.”

Kevin nudged Dean, grinning a little at the blush on his mentor’s face. “Not a bad lookin’ guy,” he stage whispered. Dean nudged him back, even if he agreed. 

“Shut up and dance, smart guy,” Dean whispered back as the music started up. Truthfully, though, Dean had a lot harder time focusing than he usually would. The instructor had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, and legs that just didn’t stop. He caught the guy’s eye, just once, and immediately flushed. He threw himself into the dance then, spinning and trying to get his mind off of them. He had a feeling that those eyes would feature in certain fantasies of good for quite some time.

The class got easier after he forced himself to focus, though Dean still couldn’t keep his eyes off of Castiel. Good thing that it was a class, because it was _much_ less embarrassing to stare at a teacher than anyone else.

He spun toward the front again, finishing the last song with a flourish. “Good class, everyone.” Castiel was smiling. Damn. That was unfair! Someone that hot shouldn’t be allowed to smile like that. “You all did a great job tonight. Thank you all for coming out.”

Kevin nudged Dean again. “C’mon,” he said, taking Dean’s arm. He grinned mischievously, swallowing a gulp of water before he drew Dean toward the front of the class.

Breathing hard, it took Dean a moment before he realized what Kevin was doing. “What, woah! Dude, no!” But it was too late; they were up in front of the class, where Castiel was doing some more cool down stretches.

“This was a great class,” Kevin said, ignoring Dean’s discomfort beside him. “I mean, I love Charlie, but you did a great job.” He stuck out a hand. “I’m Kevin, and this is Dean.”

“Hello, Kevin, Dean.” Up close, Castiel’s eyes were even bluer, and sparkled with joy. “I am glad that you enjoyed the class. I will agree, Charlie has a wonderful touch for capturing a room, but I am happy that my class did not disappoint.” He smiled broadly, and Dean's heart melted.

Dean caught himself watching those lips, much redder than they appeared from a distance, and unconsciously licked his own. “Uh, no, it was really good. A change of pace.” He found an answering smile on his own face. Beside him, Kevin was poorly hiding his amusement behind his water bottle.

Before Dean could say anything to him, Kevin was perking up again. “I’m gonna go change… Then Dean was gonna take me out for burgers.” He looked Castiel dead in the eye. “Why don’t you join us?”

The flush on Dean’s face could no longer be explained away by the exertion of class, especially not when Castiel shook his head. “Oh, no, I certainly could not impose… Thank you for the offer, though.”

“It’s not an imposition!” Kevin insisted. “Ever since his last boyfriend dumped him, he won’t open his mouth, but I know he _really_ enjoyed your class!”

“Kevin!” Dean shoved the young man playfully, the flush creeping up the back of his neck. “I’m sure Cas doesn’t care about that.” He shook his head. “Little brothers, huh?” He rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking down at the floor. “We’ve taken enough of your time, ah, thanks for the class.”

He turned, but Castiel reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “Dean… I would very much like to go out for burgers with you, if it is truly not an imposition.” He smiled when Dean turned wide green eyes to him. “I would not wish to make the same mistake as your last boyfriend.”

Kevin clapped once, and then spun away from Dean’s hands. “I’m gonna go change! See you two in a minute!” 

Dean shifted awkwardly. “I should go, too. Uh. Sorry. Don’t feel like you have to come just because Kevin made me sound all… Lonely, or whatever. It’s not a big deal, Cas.”

“No one has ever called me that. Cas.” Blue eyes still twinkled with mischief, and he raised a hand to stop Dean before he could try to apologize. “I like it. And I would very much like to come for burgers with you and Kevin. Clearly he cares about you a great deal, and I would like to get to know a man who can engender that kind of respect… If you would like me to come.”

Finally, Dean felt himself relax. Kevin knew all the buttons to push, but the kid always had good intentions. “I would like that,” he agreed. “So, uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck again, but then Kevin stuck his head around the door.

“Would you two hurry up? I’m starving!” 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, yeah, squirt, we’re coming.” He turned to Cas, smile still on his lips. “I’ve gotta change… Meet you out front in five minutes?”

Cas nodded gravely, reaching to squeeze Dean’s arm briefly. “It’s a date.”


End file.
